


we’ll call this place our home by perennials [podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 11:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8799505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Podfic of we’ll call this place our home by perennials Summary: “What do you want for your birthday?”Yuuri averts his gaze, cheeks rosy-red. “You, I guess? Forever?”Forever. Forever.Viktor buys a ring.-Or, The Big Day approaches, and Viktor seeks advice from various members of the Katsuki family.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [we'll call this place our home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8690980) by [perennials](https://archiveofourown.org/users/perennials/pseuds/perennials). 



**Title** : we’ll call this place our home  
 **Author** : perennials  
 **Reader** : Rhea314  
 **Fandom** : Yuri on Ice  
 **Character** : Yuri/Victor  
 **Rating** : General Audiences  
 **Warnings** : none  
 **Summary** : “What do you want for your birthday?”  
Yuuri averts his gaze, cheeks rosy-red. “You, I guess? Forever?”  
Forever. Forever.  
Viktor buys a ring.  
-  
Or, The Big Day approaches, and Viktor seeks advice from various members of the Katsuki family.  
 **Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8690980)  
**Length** 0:16:03  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2016/we%27ll%20call%20this%20place%20our%20home%20by%20perennials.mp3)


End file.
